familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Eagle, Idaho
|population_footnotes = |population_note = |population_total = 19908 |population_density_km2 = 265.8 |population_density_sq_mi = 688.4 |population_metro = |population_density_metro_km2 = |population_density_metro_sq_mi = |population_urban = |population_density_urban_km2 = |population_density_urban_sq_mi = |population_blank1_title = |population_blank1 = |population_density_blank1_km2 = |population_density_blank1_sq_mi = |timezone = Mountain (MST) |utc_offset = -7 |timezone_DST = MDT |utc_offset_DST = -6 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 43 |latm = 41 |lats = 35 |latNS = N |longd = 116 |longm = 20 |longs = 47 |longEW = W |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 782 |elevation_ft = 2566 |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 83616 |area_code = 208 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 16-23410 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0396427 |website = |footnotes = }} Eagle is a city in Ada County, Idaho. The population was 19,908 at the 2010 census. Due to growth in the Boise metropolitan area, Eagle has become increasingly suburban in recent years. Geography Eagle is located at (43.693093, -116.346366), at an elevation of above sea level. According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which, is land and is water. Demographics | footnote=source:Moffatt, Riley. Population History of Western U.S. Cities & Towns, 1850–1990. Lanham: Scarecrow, 1996, 92. |}} 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 19,908 people, 7,069 households, and 5,585 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 7,570 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 94.4% White, 0.3% African American, 0.5% Native American, 1.6% Asian, 0.1% Pacific Islander, 1.0% from other races, and 2.0% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 4.7% of the population. There were 7,069 households of which 41.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 67.9% were married couples living together, 7.9% had a female householder with no husband present, 3.2% had a male householder with no wife present, and 21.0% were non-families. 17.7% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.82 and the average family size was 3.20. The median age in the city was 40.6 years. 30.8% of residents were under the age of 18; 5.4% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 21.3% were from 25 to 44; 30.3% were from 45 to 64; and 12.1% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 49.1% male and 50.9% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 11,085 people, 3,864 households, and 3,098 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,206.3 people per square mile (465.7/km²). There were 4,048 housing units at an average density of 440.5 per square mile (170.1/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 95.90% White, 0.37% African American, 0.47% Native American, 0.74% Asian, 0.13% Pacific Islander, 0.59% from other races, and 1.80% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.63% of the population. There were 3,864 households out of which 45.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 69.4% were married couples living together, 7.6% had a female householder with no husband present, and 19.8% were non-families. 16.1% of all households were made up of individuals and 5.3% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.87 and the average family size was 3.23. In the city the population was spread out with 32.6% under the age of 18, 5.6% from 18 to 24, 31.1% from 25 to 44, 23.1% from 45 to 64, and 7.6% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 100.7 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.5 males. The median income for a household in the city was $65,313, and the median income for a family was $71,907. Males had a median income of $50,962 versus $29,066 for females. The per capita income for the city was $27,226. About 4.0% of families and 3.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 4.9% of those under age 18 and 3.5% of those age 65 or over. Education Eagle is within the Meridian School District and is home to one high school (Eagle High School, opened 1995), one alternative high school (Eagle Academy), one middle school (Eagle Middle School), and three elementary schools (Eagle Elementary School of the Arts, Eagle Hills Elementary School, and Seven Oaks Elementary School). The latter of the three elementary schools provides a year-around option for students in grades K-5. There is one Kindergarten through 8th grade math and science magnet (Galileo Math & Science Magnet). There are also two charter schools (North Star Charter School, Rolling Hills Charter School), one Seventh-Day Christian school, and one private arts school (Fresco Arts Academy). Traditions Each year, during the Eagle Fun Days festival, the Eagle Volunteer fire department puts on the "World's Largest Rocky Mountain Oyster (bull testicles) Feed" as a fund raiser for the organization. Points of interest * Arboretum Park * Eagle Island State Park Pop Culture The 2008 NBC reality television show The Baby Borrowers was filmed in Eagle.Eagle-based TV show, 'Baby Borrowers,' airs tonight Notable residents * Larry Craig, former U.S. Senator from Idaho Washington Times Elections › Larry Craig * Taylor Kelly, current quarterback for Arizona State University * George Kennedy, Academy Award–winning actor * Jerry Kramer, former NFL guard with the Green Bay Packers (1958–68) * Raúl Labrador, Member of the United State House of Representatives * Jeb Putzier, NFL tight end for the Seattle Seahawks * Derek Schouman, NFL tight end for the Buffalo Bills * Sherri Biethman, contestant Survivor: Caramoan -Fans vs. Favorites References External links * ArtsWest School Category:Cities in Idaho Category:Cities in Ada County, Idaho Category:Boise metropolitan area Category:Treasure Valley